


This morning, I woke up first

by Disastersammy



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Lazy Mornings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ugh i am so inlove with them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disastersammy/pseuds/Disastersammy
Summary: "Why the hell are you awake this early?” The small man groaned out.“I don’t know.” was his answer, his pitch rising a bit, “I’m excited for no reason.”
Relationships: Bang Junhyuk | Win & Nam Seungmin | BIC & No Huijun & Son Seongjun | Castle J & Song Minjae
Kudos: 25





	This morning, I woke up first

**Author's Note:**

> this idea's been rotting up on my mind i cant handle all this little facts that :  
> 1.) CJ is hard to woke up  
> 2.) Hui annoyed to woke up the other which probably sometime results in grumpy members.  
> 3.) them slep  
> 4.) hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
> 5.) its 1 am and i forgot CJ plushies name i'm so sorry

5:04 AM

That’s what the clock says.

Huijun’s damp hair slightly blocked his wide awake eyes. His face and cloth-covered body are still fresh out of the warm shower as he stares at the digital clock on his and Seungmin’s nightstand. 

His hand is ready at bay, his nerves are running wild as he waits for the clock to strike up 5.05 and start its maddening scream. This alarm is basically useless in this room because of the fact that both him and Seungmin are a light sleeper (well, maybe only Seungmin, but, hey, he woke up first so that’s a start, right?) 

And a little more..

‘Pin-’ the clock manages to alert before Huijun’s fast reflex turned it off. He turned to the man moving on the bed, definitely awake despite the small notification. 

“Ju, Junnie? Why the hell are you awake this early?” The small man groaned out as he tried to take a look at the already ready boy. His voice is slightly deeper and raspy from the sleep.

“I don’t know.” was his answer, his pitch rising a bit, “I’m excited for no reason.” he said as he let out a chuckle that’s been hanging heavy on his throat.

“Right, right, whatever. Go wake the other, you dumb.” Seungmin laughed off before sitting up, still trying to gather his wandering soul. 

At the command, Huijun’s body ran off to the other room where three of his brothers are still sleeping peacefully not knowing of his incoming morning attack. Once he reached the door, he slowly opened the door, making sure not to make a creak of sound. 

He peeked his head into the dark room, noticing a light from the right side of the room. The top bunk bed exactly. 

“Minjae-ah?” 

“Hm” was all he got back. 

He goes over to the bed and stood on Junhyuk’s bed frame while his hand hanging onto Minjae’s.

“Whatcha’ doing?” 

“Good morning to you too.” 

“Aight.”

Next is, Junhyuk. The baby’s not that really hard to woken up, but perhaps yesterday was a little bit too hard on him that he didn't even notice all the creaking Huijun made from his bed frame. He shakes the boy’s body lightly, hoping the boy wake up. But unfortunately, all he got was a groan and a deep murmur of ‘5 more minutes’.

“No, Junhyukkie, wake up, wake up.” he drag long the ‘up’ before going to cuddle the sleeping body, rocking it slightly to annoy the boy underneath, which semms to be succesfully working. 

“Hyungggg-” Junhyuk buried his face deeper in the blanket, hiding as if hoping that Huijun will be gone once he hid it, “Wake up, okay?” Huijun finally said as he lightly kissed the top of Junhyuk’s forehead, receiving a quiet hum and a nod.

Well,

Last one.

The big grumpy boss.

Son Seongjun.

Castle J

'Alright, here we go again' he silently prayed to himself before going all for his last mission.

“Hy-yung-ngie” He sing songs, tip-toeing closer to the said person. No response.

“Hy-yung.” He’s now on the edge of the bed, still not receiving any response.

“Wake up.”

“Wake up!”

“Wake up!!” louder and with an incoming hug from the younger which finally woke up the now annoyed eldest. Seongjun, not wanting to hurt his throat this early, tries to shove his brother without even opening his eyes. Huijun on the other hand tightened his grip on the other and started rolling him over and over as he sang his wake up call right next to the other’s ear.

Huijun has never seen the leader being mad yet, and he didn’t plan to see it anytime soon and that’s why now he smothers his brother’s cheek with light smooche, hoping for forgiveness. And that seems to succeed when the older sighed softly, knowing he is defeated and can’t be mad at the affection he suddenly got. The leader always got a soft spot for affection.

Seongjun’s right hand went to pat the younger head, accepting the cold sensation of his still a bit damp hair, “I’m up, I’m up, now get off of me, please?” He wheezed out before Huijun’s body was finally gone. The younger went to turn on the light as a final (a collective shriek can be heard in three variety of tone).

Once the vocalist is satisfied, he went for the door but not before saying, “You all better wake up, I'll be making breakfast.” in which he got a “Don’t burn the dorm down.” as a return.

He went to the kitchen to make said breakfast. He was in a pancake mood for today, only to find one of his hyung, Seungmin in a t-shirt and shorts, his roughly dried up hair is sticking in every way possible. He was grabbing some warm water to calm down his sore throat before noticing huijun entering the kitchen. He went to follow the younger knowing he will make the breakfast for today.

“You’re done?” 

Huijun hummed in response as he walked to the cabinet that holds half of their food supplies. His hand rummages through every box and jar to find one that obviously contains the pancake mix. He was busy checking the expiry date after finding it, until he felt a hand ruffing his hair, a second one this morning. It feels comforting. Seungmin sipped before saying-

“Excited, huh?” he nodded.

“For today’s shooting?” he nodded again, a smile slowly appearing on his face.

Today, they will be recording their cover of one of their sunbaenim, Stray Kids, in another PMG. It's been awhile since their last PMG as they've been busy with this and that so having this now is making angelic voice owner feels kinda nostalgia.

He himself didn't even know what had gotten into him. lately he'd been excited and all happy whenever he got to do something with his brothers, which was different from every before. He was shy, he even got little to no screen time. But now? He feels comfortable around them all, so why be shy on camera? He loves them all and the camera won’t be stopping him from showing that.

His thoughts drifted off as he heard rustling and a bunch of voices coming through one of the bedrooms, followed by a race to the bathroom and Minjae’s scream of agony. 

Yeah.

He loves them all.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yea, this was written bcs of one more thing that i noticed in our lil chick, Huijun, is that he's becoming more confident in front of camera (he lit steal the highlight by being dumb oh my lor) im gonna vry im so happy and proud im i;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;


End file.
